Take Them Down
This is the sixth episode of Survivor: Congo Challenges Reward Challenge: Idol Hands One member from both tribes will hold a handled pedestal with an idol on top. The goal is to knock the other person's idol from their pedestal. The first tribe to score five points wins reward. Reward: Cookies, biscuits, coffee, and tea. Winner: Bantu Immunity Challenge: Game of Throw-Ins Each tribe will divide into pairs and be tethered together. One pair from each tribe will race through an obstacle course to retrieve their tribe colored ball. They will then attempt to shoot it into a basket. If they miss, the ball will bounce away from the shooters, forcing them to chase after the ball. The first tribe to score three points wins immunity. Winner: Luba Story Day 14 MONGO The Mongo tribe is seen reunited at the base camp eating their "breakfast". they comment on how the mood is so nice after Abbie's departure. Yana is the first one to confess she couldn't deal with that big mouth anymore. Trish also has a confessional, saying she is glad the tribe gave her another chance to stay in the game. In the middle of the jungle, Cody, Yana and Finn meet to oficialize their bond and promise to each other that Trish will be the one to go next. Yana say her and Finn need a third member to get majority, while Finn confesses he likes Trish a lot, but he is here to play the game. After the game talk, Cody is seen being positive about his tribe chances at the next challenge, saying now they have a great group together and nothing could go wrong. BANTU At Bantu, we see Adam showing the idol to Emily, who is excited about it. They make promises to each other and Adma has a confessional explaining how his duo with Emily is everything he ever asked for. After this the remaining castaways meet with Jeff Probst for their next reward challenge and they learn they will swap tribes once again. Mongo no more, now they will be back to Bantu and Luba only. The two new tribes are formed (Morgan is captain for Bantu and Cody for Luba) and the castaways are then ready to play their next challenge. The first duel is between Adam for Bantu and Sawyer for Luba. Sawyer tries a more aggressive, but Adam takes advantage of that and with quick moves he makes sawyer drop his own idol, scoring one point for Bantu. The second duel is Hope for Bantu taking on Leann for Luba. The duel starts slowly, with no attack moves from any of them, but after some time Leann tries to score, but fails and drops her idol, and so Hope scores the second point for Bantu. Next up we have Sidney for Luba and Trish for Bantu. Sidney starts more offensive, while Trish makes a good job defending her idol, but then Sidney goes for a risky move and it pays off as she scores Luba's first point. The fourth duel is between Tyler for Bantu and Russell for Luba. Both of them come off strong to what seems like a close battle. In the end, Russell makes the final move and Tyler can't defend that, tying up the game. The fifth duel is between Yana from Bantu and Emily from Luba. Yana tries being offensive, but almost drops her idol, leaving her nervous, Emily takes advantage of that and scores the third point for Luba, giving them the lead. Next up we have Neil and Finn, for Luba and Bantu respectively. Finn keeps scaring Neil off, who seems unstable with the idol, in the end his strategy pays off and he scores for Bantu and ties the game at 3-3. Next ones to go are Morgan for Bantu and Cody for Luba. They also make a good duel, but in the end, Morgan reaches Cody's idol first and scores for Bantu, and the tribe is one point away from the win. For the seventh duel, Adam goes again for Bantu and faces off Russell from Luba. Is the best duel so far, with good attacks and defenses from both sides, but in the end, Adam takes down Russell's idol in a super risky move and wins the challenge for Bantu. BANTU The new Bantu tribe comes back from the challenge all excited and happy about their frist win together. We see some people congratulating Adam for his awesome job and the medical student/model gives a confessional saying how things are going great for him, since he never went to TC and is in a great tribe once again. The whole tribe gets together to eat their reward and we have people getting to know each other and everything else. In the middle of the talk about the game, Trish tells everyone with a good amount of details everything that went down on Mongo's camp and in a confessional she says she doesn't cares about spilling the beans. Yana and Finn look to each other and Yana is worried about what Trish's big mouth will take them. After the group talk, Trish meets up with Adam and Tyler and tells them how worried she is about Finn and Yana, and Adam promises he will keep her safe and in a confessional he talks about his idol and how he won't be blindsided with that in his pocket. Finn is at camp talking with Morgan and Hope and he explains the situation better to the girls who were curious. In a confessional, he explains that he will need allies to stay alive and Morgan also confesses she feels alone on the tribe and will do anything to stay alive. After Finn leaves she discusses with Hope her plans and Hope confesses she doesn't know if staying with Morgan will be the best option for her. Yana and Finn talk and they decide they don't want to make any big waves at the moment and maybe stick with the original Luba tribe will be their best option. Yana ponders about using the idol to make yet another blindside. LUBA The Luba tribe returns from the challenge defeated and Cody makes a motivacional speech to the tribe and confesses about how he feels like he always ends up on a losing tribe. Right off the bat, Russell, sawyer and Cody meet up to share information and make deals. Russell believes he needs to get his game back on track. Sawyer is glad he is back with his boys and ready to take over the game. Observing from distance is Leann, who confesses is suspicious about the boys, and can't wait to hear what they have to say to her to convince her to join their side. Meanwhile, Emily and Sidney are washing dishes as they talk about the tribes. Emily confesses she never talked with Sidney that much, but it glad she found a friend in her here. Sidney also confesses she thought Emily was a very boring girl before, but now that she got to know her, she liked her a lot. Emily tells her she got Neil and thye just need one more to get majority. Day 16 LUBA At Luba, it's time to check tree-mail and Leann offers to go with Emily to get it. Leann explain in a confessional that she wants to have some alone time with the girl to tell her some stuff. In the way, Leann tells Emily about how Russell, Sawyer and Cody are dangerous together, planting a doubt seed in the girl's head. Emily confesses that even if Leann is the weakest around, she could be an important number for her. It's time for another challenge and Leann says that if they lose again, it will be an interesting afternoon, while Russell observes from distance and gets worried about the librarian. The castaways arrive at the challenge camp to find out they have another challenge waiting for them. For the first round we will have Emily and Cody for Luba going against Morgan and Finn for Bantu. At the obstacle part of the challenge, Cody and Emily make quick work together, while for Bantu, Finn lacks behind and Morgan has to push him through the course, losing some time for the tribe. Luba gets to the bal first and they go for the net. Cody makes the first shot for Luba and misses it, meanwhile, Morgan gets the ball for Bantu and races to the net. When Morgan makes her first shot, she also fails and right after it, Cody scores for Luba, winning them the first point. For round two we have Adam and Tyler for Bantu versus Sidney and Russell for Luba. The race is neck to neck as both groups work together very well during the obstacle phase. When comes to shooting, Adam tries first for Bantu and fails. Russell tries for Luba and also fails, with their ball bouncing far away from the net. This gives the opportunity to Tyler try scoring twice and at the second time he scores and ties the game. For round three we will have Yana and Trish for Bantu against Sawyer and Neil for Luba. It's also neck to neck, but Trish starts lacking behind in the end and Yana is unable to connect for her tribe, after trying three times, while Sawyer managed to do so at his second try. For round four it's Leann and Cody going against Hope and Tyler. Leann and Hope are slowing their tribemates down, but still bantu has the lead and Tyler tries scoring for his tribe, but fails. Cody is successful on his first try and wins the challenge for Luba. BANTU The Bantu tribe arrives back from challenge, shocked at their lost, Morgan confesses it sucks to keep losing like this, even when she feels like her tribe is the best one. Quickly after they arrive, Yana, Finn, Adam, Trish and Tyler meet and Yana proposes that they need to stick together and take out the biggest targets from original Bantu. Adma believes the ideal pact for him is to take out Hope, but he agrees with Yana's plan to vote out Morgan instead. Finn meets with Hope to tell her that she needs to vote out Morgan, otherwise she might go home. hope is worried and confused about what to do. Morgan talks with Adam and Tyler and she says she is voting for Hope and confesses she thinks that is her best chance. Adam plays along with it and in his confessional he wonders about what will be his best choice. Morgan also talks with Yana and Finn and tells them Adam agreed with the plan, which leaves Yana worried if Adam is flipping on her idea. She goes talk with Finn and they think about using the idol to blindside Adam instead, but Yana confesses she only wants to use one of her idol if totally necessary. Adma talks with Tyler about what to do and Tyler confesses they have a big decision coming ahead. Adam gives a final confessional about making decisions at his first TC. At Tribal, a lot is talked about tribal lines, alliances and idols, but in the end Morgan is blindsided in a 5-1-1 vote, with Morgan voting for Hope and Hope throwing her vote at Trish. Tribal Council Voting Confessionals Final Words Still in the Running Next Time on Survivor... Author's Notes Category:Survivor: Congo Category:Fanon episodes